Celos por la recién casada III
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Versión Inori de "Celos por la recién casada". Esta toca a la mayor de las hermanas Hiiragi mostrar su lado oscuro cuando se da cuenta que Kagami ha contraído matrimonio con Konata. Oneshot con yuri, incesto, futanari y lemmon


**Advertencia:** Es momento de traer el OS con el cual cierro esa pequeña "trilogía" iniciada hace no mucho. Espero que estén todos preparados para lo que se viene :D

 **Celos por la recién casada III**

─ ¿Se casaron? ¿Y por qué no me invitaron? ─ se queja Matsuri en cuanto Tsukasa le cuenta de la boda de Kagami y Konata ─ Demonios, no todos los días se puede disfrutar del espectáculo que significa ver a Kagami casarme con la ocurrente enanita. Seguro que Konata hizo algo divertido a mitad de la boda, y yo perdiéndomelo.

─ ¡Onee-chan! ─ se escandaliza Tsukasa.

Al lado de Tsukasa y Matsuri, y sin tomar parte en la conversación, se encontraba Inori fingiendo que estaba más concentrada en la revista que se encontraba leyendo. Ella sentía una presión en el pecho de saber que Kagami se había casado sin haber invitado a nadie. Tal vez no podían costear invitaciones, o tal vez fue una discreta boda civil en donde no hacía falta llenar la sala de mucha gente. Pero a pesar de todo le molestaba saber que Kagami se había casado. Sin quererlo había despertado una atracción insana hacia su hermana, y aunque fuese lo correcto dejarla ir por ser imposible que le correspondiese, no dejaba de molestarse y de decirse mentalmente que había dejado ir su oportunidad de hacerla suya. La idea poco a poco tomaba fuerza dentro de ella, prácticamente haciéndose una obsesión, pero no podía permitir que Tsukasa y Matsuri se diesen cuenta.

La tertulia entre sus hermanas se torna bastante molesto, así que Inori finge que había terminado de leer y se va a su habitación. Al menos allí tendría la paz que necesitaba para no perder el control por perder su oportunidad con Kagami.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Kagami regresa a casa y une a la comida que había organizado Miki para recibirla por primera vez desde la boda. Matsuri mira a otro lado y se hace la dura para demostrarle a su hermana lo enojada que estaba, y Tsukasa le empieza a hacer preguntas a Kagami sobre cómo era estar finalmente casada. El ambiente era en buen grado animado, y tanto Tadao como Miki estaban bastante interesados con lo que contaba Kagami al respecto de su nueva vida casada con Konata, pero la única que parecía distante al respecto era Inori. Ella no estaba realmente oyendo lo que su hermana relataba, pues su mente seguía divagando en que había cometido un gravísimo error al no hacer un intento para estar con Kagami, a la vez que ella misma se responde que no habría resultado. Ella misma se estaba complicando la existencia cuando debería al menos simular algo de emoción por la boda de Kagami.

─ Por cierto, Konata les envía regalos a todos, en compensación por no haberlos invitado a la boda ─ Kagami saca de una bolsa varias cosas que va repartiendo a los miembros de la casa.

─ Ehhhh… creo que se ve bien ─ dice Tsukasa al recibir una banda de la brigada SOS.

─ Típico de Konata, regalar cosas propias de otakus ─ dice Matsuri al recibir el báculo mágico de _Card Captor Sakura_ ─. Haces el favor de decirle que más le vale que esto sí haga magia de verdad, o ya verá.

─ ¿Qué le harás? ¿Regresarla a la forma humilde que merece? ─ broma Kagami, haciendo que todos (excepto Inori, claro está) rían un momento.

─ Esto está bastante interesante ─ Tadao saca unos guantes que parecían los puños de _Mazinger Z_ ─. Esto me trae muchos recuerdos de joven. Cuando era niño siempre quise tener estos guantes para jugar a que yo era Mazinger y gritaba "puños fuera". Vaya momentos los que viví entonces.

La siguiente en recibir su regalo fue Miki, quien recibe una camiseta con el rostro de _Magical Doremi_ , y finalmente le toca a Inori, quien no dice nada al recibir de regalo un llavero coleccionable de _Shin-chan_. Lo más que llega a hacer Inori es fingir una pobre sonrisa, pero en el fondo ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que había recibido. Sus ojos se posan nuevamente sobre Kagami, quien no parecía darse cuenta de nada. No se podía hacer más nada, iba a tener que encontrar el momento correcto para estar a solas con Kagami, o de lo contrario su mente y cuerpo no le dejarían en paz.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

Kagami se estaba lavando, aún dentro de su antigua casa, y no se imaginaba que por la puerta se estaba asomando Inori, ya cubierta con una toalla y sin nada más puesto.

Había sido bastante oportuno que el resto de la familia saliese un rato para hacer juntos las compras para la cena, si bien necesitó formular bien su excusa para que fuese creíble y le permitieran no acompañarlos, y ahora Inori tenía la casa completamente sola, y Kagami estaba desnuda frente a ella. Aprovechando que no había volteado todavía, Inori se quita la toalla y se acerca a su hermana con la mayor discreción posible, y cuando ya está lo suficientemente cerca la abraza por atrás, dándole una tremenda sorpresa.

─ Adivina quién se quiere bañar contigo ─ canturrea Inori en la oreja de su hermana.

─ ¡Onee-san! No me estés dando esas sorpresas, que por poco y me da algo ─ regaña Kagami, aunque todavía no hacía intentos por soltarse.

─ Siento mucho haberte asustado, pero es que pensé que te sentías sola aquí, y se ocurrió hacerte compañía.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, onee-san? Pareciera que creyeras que aún tengo siete años o algo así ─ Kagami se suelta del abrazo de Inori y voltea para encararla, pero ante sus ojos aparece algo que la deja totalmente atónita ─. Onee-san… ¿e-eso es…?

─ Te acabas de casar con una otaku de pura cepa. No creo que nunca te haya enseñado algo de esto ─ Inori le muestra a Kagami un pene que empezaba a entrar en fase de erección, cosa un tanto graciosa para Inori, pero para Kagami era un poco perturbadora ─. No te preocupes, que no por eso te voy a morder, a menos que tú me lo pidas.

─ Onee-san, tú sabes que no soy tolerante a este tipo de bromas ─ Kagami intenta retroceder, pero la fría pared estaba junto contra su espalda ─. Aleja eso de mí, o si no…

─ ¿O si no qué? ─ Inori siente cómo la punta de su pene rozaba contra la barriga de Kagami ─ No hay nadie en casa, y no creo que vayan a volver de inmediato. Lo que podrías hacer es dejarte llevar y disfrutar del momento.

Antes que Kagami fuese capaz de responder o hacer nada, Inori la toma de una muñeca y usa la otra mano para masajear sus pechos. Kagami intenta apartar a Inori, pero estaba en una posición demasiado incómoda como para actuar libremente. El pene de Inori palpitaba a medida que la punta paseaba por la delgada barriga, bajaba lentamente y llegaba hasta la pelvis. La mente de Inori estaba en las nubes, el placer la llenaba sin todavía haber conectado con Kagami, y esta estaba completamente acorralada.

─ Onee-san, por favor no sigas…

─ Tranquila, que estoy segura que Kona-chan te habrá hecho mucho más que esto.

A fin de continuar con su juego erótico, Inori hace que Kagami diese la vuelta para que así le diese la espalda, con un brazo aprisiona ambas manos de su hermana, lleva su otra mano para introducir dos dedos en su intimidad, y su pene ahora se movía entre las nalgas de la tsundere. Kagami había perdido el habla, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener a su hermana mayor.

Se sentía bastante bien jugar así con la vagina de Kagami. Inori se sentía cada vez más excitada, y aun así quería hacerlo más y más, estaba enloqueciendo de placer y eso la animaba a seguir adelante sin medir consecuencias. Adoraba escuchar los ahogados gemidos de Kagami, y hasta pensaba deliberadamente que esos gemidos eran para ella, por lo que le besa suavemente el cuello para que se desinhibiera y mostrase el verdadero efecto de sus estímulos.

─ ¿Quieres más? ¿Quieres más, Kagami? ─ le decía Inori al oído.

─ No sigas, onee-san… Van a llegar… ─ rogaba Kagami.

─ La única que va a llegar eres tú, según veo ─ responde Inori a la vez que acelera sus dedos e intensifica sus estímulos.

Esta Kagami no fue capaz de contenerse más, y sus gemidos hacían eco en todo el baño, justo como deseaba Inori. Ni siquiera hizo falta tenerla atrapada más tiempo, pues el cuerpo de Kagami no respondía no le estaba respondiendo, y entonces llega el orgasmo que tanto esperaba Inori que lograse su hermana. Las paredes vaginales estaban apretando bastante sus dedos, a la vez que sus líquidos se incrementaban en cantidad. Kagami sentía que las piernas le estaban flaqueando, por lo que se deja caer mientras se sostiene de la pared, quedando finalmente de rodillas, e Inori aprovecha su oportunidad para penetrarla sin más aviso.

─ Onee-san… por favor… no sigas…

─ Lo siento, Kagami, pero es tu culpa por ser tan adorable y erótica a mis ojos ─ responde Inori antes de tomas ambos pechos de Kagami y apretarlos como mejor le parecía ─. Siempre quise hacer esto contigo… No te imaginas cuántas veces he fantaseado con este momento, y finalmente puedo hacerlo. Aunque sea por un rato, puedo hacer realidad mi sueño de hacerte mía, Kagami.

El agua seguía fluyendo de la regadera de mano que apuntaba hacia arriba, y caía directamente encima de ambas. Esa extraña combinación de ligero frío y calor se sentía bastante bien para Inori, si bien se preguntaba si Kagami también lo estaba disfrutando, más allá de sus intentos por hacerse la dura. El constante movimiento de su pene en el interior de Kagami le daba unas sensaciones alucinantes, por decir lo menos, y no podía evitar moverse lo más rápido que podía. A Kagami le estaban fallando las fuerzas para seguirse manteniendo a cuatro patas, por lo que acaba derrumbándose hasta quedar tendida en el suelo, mientras Inori seguía penetrándola como si nada durante un rato más, cuando Inori saca su pene y levanta como puede a Kagami para sentarla de frente a ella para continuar teniendo sexo con ella.

─ ¿Cómo te gusta más, Kagami? ¿Sentada o por atrás? ─ dice Inori mientras reiniciaba sus movimientos a la vez que impulsaba a Kagami para que también se moviese ─ Muy pronto voy a venirme, espero que estés lista.

─ No, onee-san… ─ Kagami hace unos débiles intentos por separarse de Inori ─ Dentro no, te lo ruego…

─ Mmmm… Supongo que al menos eso te lo puedo conceder. De todos modos, no es como si quisiera dar problemas con Kona-chan, ahora que están recién casadas.

Inori sigue durante un rato más penetrando a Kagami mientras jugaba con su trasero y lamía sus pechos de forma intermitente, hasta que finalmente sintió que iba a llegar al orgasmo, así que lo sacó inmediatamente de Kagami y se levanta de golpe para que Kagami tomase su pene con la boca, cosa a lo que ella no dio mucha pelea y recibió toda la descarga de sorpresa. Inori jadeaba agotada, y Kagami tosía un poco y escupía el semen que no se había tragado por la sorpresa.

─ Eso fue… genial, Kagami ─ Inori levanta a Kagami y le pasa la regadera para que se lavase nuevamente ─. No sé si algún día quieras repetir, pero por lo menos ya me siento mucho mejor.

Kagami no responde nada, sólo mira con enojo a Inori por haber ignorado casi todo lo que le decía, y no sentía segura de que Inori realmente hubiera terminado, así que se apura en lavarse para salir a su antigua habitación.

* * *

 **Media hora después**

Kagami había terminado de recoger las cosas que se iba a llevar y estaba por irse, e Inori aparece para ayudarle, pues parecía que tenía dificultades para llevarse todo.

─ Pareces que necesitas una mano.

─ Espero que sea sólo una mano ─ dice Kagami con tono de reproche mientras la miraba con desconfianza ─ ¿No crees que se te ha ido la mano en baño, onee-san?

─ Tal vez, pero no lo podía evitar. Supongo que tenía un exceso de hormonas acumuladas, además que me frustraba darme cuenta que te casaste sin invitarme.

─ Con haberme reprendido que no las invitase a ninguna era suficiente ─ continúa Kagami con su voz endurecida ─. No creo que fuera necesario que me violaras mientras me bañaba, onee-san.

─ Tienes razón, Kagami, y en verdad lo siento mucho. No era mi intención lastimarte, simplemente perdí el control. De todos modos, quiero que sepas que de corazón estaré allí cada vez que me necesites ¿de acuerdo?

Kagami se queda viendo un rato a Inori, la cual tenía una mano extendida en señal de reconciliación. Al principio dudaba sobre si ceder, pero al final decide que valdría la pena la oportunidad, en vista que Inori le hablaba con sinceridad, así que también le da la mano, cosa que hace alegrar mucho a Inori. Una vez que ambas se sueltan, sacan juntas las cosas de Kagami, pero antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa Kagami se detiene y mira una vez más a Inori.

─ Una última cosa: Devuélveme ahora el llavero.

─ ¿Qué llavero?

─ El llavero que se te regaló en el almuerzo. Pude ver que no estabas prestando atención al llavero, así que asumo que no te gustó, y luego te diste un gusto a costa de mi cuerpo, así que podemos decir que ya tuviste tu regalo. Por esa razón te exijo que me devuelvas el llavero.

─ Kagami, de verdad eres rencorosa. Justo ahora me empezaba a encariñar con el llavero, y es que antes mi cabeza estaba en otro lado y después es que veo claramente el regalo.

Kagami continúa inflexible con la mano abierta, e Inori le devuelve el llavero a regañadientes. No sabía cómo le haría entonces para explicarle a Matsuri y Tsukasa si les daba por querer ver el llavero, pues dudaba que fueran a creer lo que en realidad había pasado.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Fin de la saga! Ahora tengo que pensar en el desarrollo de varios otros proyectos de fanfics, y espero pronto volver a publicar para ustedes, aunque creo que si llego a regresar será para publicar un crossover (¿qué creen ustedes que llegue a ser?).

Hasta otra


End file.
